Maka's in love with a criminal
by Mad Oni
Summary: Soul Eater runs Death City's underground who happens to be dating a cop. He never thought the day would come he'd get arrested. Much less by her.
1. Chapter 1

The ring of a phone echoed in a small bedroom. With a groan a woman jerked awake He straw colored hair falling over her face. She turned flinching slightly as her bare feet hit the cold floor.

She stood tapping the phone to speaker on the way to retrieve her clothes for that day "Maka Albarn speaking."

The man on the end chuckled "Babe I'm outside come on and bring your uniform I've been a bad boy."

She sighed to herself how in the world did she not arrest him. He was a criminal a mob boss to be exact he ran the city's underground a title his adoptive mother gave him on her death bed. She also followed in her mother's footsteps joining the police force rising to the rank of second in command. She had to admit the station is in good hands a pair of blondes run the place.

She sighed pulling a black and yellow sweeter over her head "Soul what'd you do?"

He made an odd sound "Nothin' directly babe might have done a little jewelry shoppin'."

A pair of red jeans where pulled over her legs "Soul which one of your underlings did it Soul?"

He sighed "Maka this is legit I swear what I bought should never be stolen if you're broke."

She froze that was his "I'm serious" he meant it the only one more serious than that was his "Mob boss voice" he used it when ordering his underlings it was full of authority and force it gave her chills. He knew it to and used to bend her to his will when he used that voice she was his puppet waiting to be controlled.

She exited her building frowning at the sight of rain hitting the pavement. Where was he was he said he was waiting for her did he get bored and leave she didn't take that long did she? She frowned muttered a curse and turned for the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle a Ferari spider pull up. It was silver black and red zigzags designs on the hood and sides. She turned finding something new on his car he'd added a spoiler that looked like angel wings in flight.

The passenger side door opened and a white haired man stuck his head out "What'd ya' think babe you like 'em?"

She giggled climbing in "You're gonna get so much shit from your friends."

Once she in he turned to her "Speaking of my friends give me your badge."

She stared at him as he'd shot her dog "What no I earned my badge!"

He sighed pinning her against the door "Babe my friends don't know my girl's a cop I can't have you trying to arrest one of them."

She rolled her eyes "Soul I can't make arrests off duty."

He gave her butt a squeeze taking her badge from her back pocket "I'm not taking any chances."

She giggled use to his odd behavior "So where you said you where outside when you called?"

"I knew you liked hot chocolate when it rained so when it start I drove to the coffee shop around the corner and got this." He reached behind her seat and pulled out a medium sized cup "I added something to it I hope you like it."

Taking a long sip from the straw a flavor stuck out " You added two shots of caramel and a shot of French vanilla."

He turned into traffic "How the hell do you do that?"

She lean across the car resting her head on his shoulder her lips against his ear "I don't play when comes to my hot chocolate bitch."

He kept the road in sight as his arm circled her waist give her butt a good smack "Bitch is trying to drive and he'd appreciate not being pulled over because his cop girlfriend isn't wear a seat belt."

She sat pouting like a punished child "You didn't have to spank me."

He smiled revealing wolf like teeth "I know but it made me feel better."

They slipped into comfortable silence after that the radio playing a song neither one of them could name. She watched as they world shifted growing darking by the mild This was the underground a part of the city were few cops dared to enter and even fewer left alive.

Maka stretched across the black leather couch she and Soul sat on "How come we never hang out at my place during the day we always come here?"

He shrugged playing with her hair "Babe you know your friends don't like knocking they see me there I'd be charted off all of the underground would be in anarchy."

She nodded moving closer "Anarchy that's a new one for you."

He grabbed her by the waist lifting her to his lap "I'm picking up words from you ya know."

A moan slipped from her lips as he kissed her neck "Glad to hear dating me has improved your vocabulary."

He unzipped the sweat shirt palming her breasts through the white tang top beneath it "You stole my clothes you naughty girl."

She tilted her head back to look at him through lidded eyes"You said yourself they don't fit you anymore."

He chuckled taking in his arms as he pushed himself to his feet "They do look good on you but I think it's time they came off."

He carried her like a groom would a bride to his bedroom. Thick red drapes shielded the room from sunlight as a chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the room. A bed made of black metal sat against the far wall.

Maka was dropped on the bed and Soul loomed over her continuing where he left off "You don't like what I do to you do you Maka?"

She let out a whimper rubbing her against him "Yes Soul more."

He unzipped the sweat shirt pushing apart kissing from the exposed part of her breasts to her lips "What was that Maka I couldn't understand you?"

She flipped them perching herself on hips leaning down and placing a long kiss on his lips "I'm sorry."

He frowned up at her "Babe what'd you mean?"

She cuffed him to the bed post "I'm not your babe Soul not anymore you won't see me again you should just forget about us."

He looked like he was about to cry "Maka let me out of these things!"

She frowned putting the sweat shirt back on "I can't do that Soul or I'd be aiding a criminal."

The sound of boots was like thunder as a pair of uniformed police officers ran into the room. One was smaller with gold hair that framed her face while the taller of the had mocha colored hair that flowed to her waist.

The smaller one rocked on her heels "Look Sis Maka caught the bad guy!"

The older sister turned "Patti let's give them a bit I think we picked a bad time to run in."

Patti turned "Liz I think you're right." Slowly they back out of the room

Once the sister had fled Soul looked to Maka once more "Maka you have to tell me what you mean you're not making any sense."

Maka turned from her place against the wall a kneeled down glaring at him "Soul no part part of my life makes any sense I fell in love with a criminal." She sighed "Everyone on my mama's side of the family works with law enforcement I'll be shamed."

A true smile formed on Soul's face "Maka I have to word for you." He cleared his thought "Hakuna Matata."

She kissed his nose "Soul what does even mean?"

He smiled wider "It means no worries i don't worry about things that don't matter." He lifted himself to kiss her cheek "So what if your mom's family shames you fuck 'em."

She gasp "Soul!"

He cut her off "Let me finish it shouldn't matters the shit I done what mater is how a treat you ." He paused "Maka check open the drawer next to you."

She did as asked and as she did a black box slid to the front "Soul what's this?"

His smile flattered slightly "Find out for yourself babe."

Slowly she opened the box to reveal an engagement ring it had a silver band with a heart cut black diamond with a small ruby on each side.

She stared at it "Soul it's beautiful."

Soul scoffed it's "Late it supposed to be here three weeks ago."

Maka smiled slidding the ring on her finger "I think I'll keep it anyway."

Liz and Patti returned taking the calm Soul from the room leaving Maka smiling about her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz pushed Soul in the wooden chair causing it to rock back slightly before leaning on the edge of the wooden table behind her. The room they were in was meant for interrogations they'd waited a long time to to get him here. The walls were a pale blue gray with one door.

She pocked him in the chest with her well manicured nail "Look here Eater here's how's this is gonna go I ask a question you give me an answer or Patti roughs you up got it?"

Patti popped her knuckles "I get to beat you up cause I'm the bad cop."

Soul adjusted his sitting position "I'd like to contact my attorney before this goes into violence."

Liz sighed "But you gotta do it here can't have you running off now can I?"

Twenty minutes later a bookish looking man came in dress suited for his occupation with a briefcase in hand "I brought the records you asked for but ask me to bring them at all Sir?"

Soul turned with a weak glare "Ox just sit them on the table." A thick envelope was placed on the table with a heavy slap "That has information on everyone in my organization everything you need to know to catch them."

Liz eye him "What are you wanting in return Eater?"

Soul smirked "Three things 1) one of guys is trying to go trait said I'd pull some strings get him a he always wanted to be a cop 2) I want my ride back 3) Most important of all let me go."

Liz pulled out a small note from her shirt pocket "What's the friend's name?"

He blinked "Blake Barret but he goes by Black Star."

Liz scribbled something on the paper "I'll look into getting the guy the job as for the other two I can't help you."

Soul shot up "What you mean you can't help me you're in charge?"

Patti burst into a fit of mad "He thinks he's goin' to prison doesn't he sis?"

Liz smirked crossing her arms over her chest "Why Patti I do believe he does."

Soul blinked as Patti undid his cuffs "I'm not then you're letting me go?"

Patti skipped back to her sister's side "Nope we got something special in mind for you."

Soul rubbed his wrists "And that would be?"

Liz pointed Maka who stood against the the to her right "Ask the girl you gave a fancy looking engagement ring to we'll leave you to it I have a call to make."

Patti spoke as Liz pulled her out "She's gonna call Kiddie she wants a ring now."

Liz was heard from the hall "Damn right!"

Soul watched as Maka walked over smiling like the cat who at the canary "So babe what cha' got planned for me?"

She sat across his lap one arm over his shoulder while drawing circles on his chest with the other hand " House arrest then from there police custody."

He smirked "Whose custody will I be I Officer Albarn?"

She kissed him her arms circling his neck "Why only the best for the king of the underground."

Ox who had been standing there the entire time spoke up "Sir there is the matter of my fee?"

Soul away from Maka to glare at Ox "Really now of all times?" He motioned to Maka "You want money now you're in a police station for God's sake." He sighed pulling out his checkbook "I'll write you a check but not all of this goes to Kim you hear , better here." He wrote out a second one "Give this to Harvar now go on get before I change my mind."

Maka watched as Ox drug himself out "Kim?"

Soul sighed "A striper at a club I own he's in love with but ever time he goes to confess he leaves broke."

Maka stood pulling him with her "Have you ever gone to any of these clubs Soul?"

He chuckled as they walked to the door "Why need to I have a cute girl who will do a hell of a lot more than strip for me for free."

Maka stepped closer to Soul as his went over her shoulder "Soul does Blake have a girlfriend?"

Soul looked do at her "Yeah why last I checked you were happily engaged?"

Her arm circled his waist as the walked into the main part of the small station "I was just thinking once the three month house arrest is over maybe we could double date."

He opened the door for her "It could be fun I warn he's a bit odd."

Before Maka could step out someone stepped through the open door. He was pale with ink colored hair her wore a suite and facial expression that said "I'm stressed out".

Soul watched as the walked by "Wasn't that the mayor?"

Maka nodded "He looks like death Soul let's go if he's here in person something really bad must have happened."

Before they could make it out the door Liz and Patti ran over Liz held out her hand "I got a ring now ,bitch." She turned "Patti sound effects."

Patti nodded begining to make ooh and aah sounds as Maka looked at the ring. It was gold with a heart cut pearl and a small saphires on each side.

Liz pointed to the door with free hand "Alright you've seen my bling now go on before I lock ya both up."

* * *

**This was recently brought back to my attention so I chose to fix some of the errors. Please leave a review if you llike it. **


End file.
